BOOZE!
by SandiLeeDuke
Summary: What happens when TF gets drunk? One-shot. I own nothing of The Walking Dead.


BOOZE!

Jesse Anderson looked out her kitchen window and saw Rick at her next door neighbors'. He was working with the men of his group boxing up the clothing of those who died during the Wolf/ herd invasion. She had been thinking of Rick all morning, remembering how brave he was leading her family out of her house that night. Unfortunately, Ron didn't make it but it wasn't Rick's fault. He had dressed them all in camouflage and they were making it through the herd to Deanna's. Sam froze and Ron was talking to him, trying to coax his brother to move when a walker came up behind Ron and bit his neck. Michonne took care of the walker but Ron was gone in less than a minute, his blood spurting out like a geyser. Sam was about to scream but Rick put his hand over Sam's mouth and pulled him along. Michonne quickly and quietly stepped to Jesse, covered her mouth and pushed her behind them. They got to safety and since then, Jesse realized she needed Rick to protect her and Sam in this zombie apocalypse. She wasn't prepared for this. She'd lived behind the gates with Pete since the beginning. With Pete dead (thank God), she was alone. Together, her and Rick with Sam, Carl and Judith could be the First Family of Alexandria. Maybe Rick could go on a run and get a tiara for Judith and a scepter for Sam. They would be the prince and princess of Alexandria's first royal family! Rick was her handsome hero who saved her from Pete and could keep her and their children safe in this new world. She would be his loyal queen standing behind her handsome king and mother to their beautiful children. Maybe they could even have more children!

Jesse moved out of the window and hurriedly went to the garage and opened the door to pretend to work on the owl sculpture so Rick could see her. She wanted it to seem like an innocent meeting so she acted like she didn't know why he was there.

"Hey Rick! What're you doing over there?"

"Hey Jesse. We're boxin' clothes for sortin'." He put his box down and came closer to her.

"Uh, how's Sam?"

"He's having a hard time of it. He and Ron were um, pretty close…" She lowered her head.

"Rick, you through with that box? I got room here on my cart to take it to Michonne," Abraham yelled. He had boxes piled on a homemade four wheeled cart.

Rick looked at Jesse. "Well uh, I'd better go. I'll see ya later." He picked up his box and walked toward Abraham.

Rick now felt a little uncomfortable around Jesse. He knew she liked him and some of it was probably his fault. He didn't know why he kissed her at his group's welcome party, but his mind was on someone else now. Actually, his mind had been on someone else since before they even got to Alexandria, he just went out of his mind when they arrived.

Jesse watched him walk away. She had to stop her eyes from ogling him from head to toe (specifically his ass), and fold her tongue back into her drooling mouth. He said he'd see her later. She'd just have to make sure of that.

…...

Abraham brought another wagon load of clothing to the Grimes' house. Michonne, Sasha, Carol and Maggie were sorting, boxing and labeling them for the community to use if they needed. Plus, when Aaron and Daryl brought new people into Alexandria they mostly had only the clothes on their back. Stocking the closets was a part of preparing their new home.

As Abraham was leaving, Dary passed him carrying a gift box for the ladies. He had just gotten back from a run. In the box were three bottles of liquor and two bottles of wine. He'd won a bet with some of the people he went on the run with and these were part of his winnings. He went to the dining room table where the girls were working and placed the two bottles of wine in the middle of it. Four pair of eyes looked from the wine to Daryl.

Michonne was the first to speak. "What's this?"

"Ya'll enjoy," Daryl said.

"How'd you get this?" Sasha asked.

"Girl, does it matter?" Michonne said as she reached for the bottles.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Carol said to Sasha. "I'll get the glasses."

"Wait a minute, I ain't done yet!." Daryl put the box with the three bottles of liquor on the table. The women's eyes bugged.

"Carl! Carl! Come down here!" Michonne yelled up the stairs. After a few seconds Carl came down the steps wondering what was going on. "Go find Rosita and Tara; they're both on watch. Tell them to come over after their shift for an impromptu 'girls night out'. Tell them we got BOOZE!"

Carl left as all the women were whooping it up. Abraham heard the noise (as well as saw the bottles) and stepped back into the house heading over to Daryl. "You got some more to share?" Abraham asked looking him straight in the eye.

"Yeah. Go tell all the guys to meet at your house after ya'll get done for our own 'guys night out'!" Daryl said shaking his head up and down with a smirk.

Abraham clapped Daryl hard on the back and gave him a huge smile. He was out the door and running to the guys in no time.

…...

Michonne dropped Judith off with Aaron and Eric to babysit for the night and a few hours later, all six women were totally sloshed. They drank all the wine while eating snacks and dancing, listening to music on an old iPod they found in the clothes. They drank the liquor while playing UNO (anyone getting a pick 4 or 2 or a wild card drank a shot), and Monopoly (anyone landing on the utilities, state avenues, jail, Boardwalk, Park Place or passing go drank a shot). They then put on a fashion show using the clothes they sorted. The drunker they got the more they laughed and the crazier their clothing combinations became.

Carol stumbled out of the kitchen (their changing room) with a pair of mens yellow pants on her head and her legs through the arms of a purple polka dot shirt. She used a red and blue plaid scarf as a belt and wore a fuschia and white striped womens blouse. She put brown tube socks on her hands and arms. She was barefoot (they had given up trying to walk in shoes) yet still fell to her knees trying to do a models' turn.

The women laughed so hard and so loud that Sasha, who was in the kitchen changing into her outfit, ran out to see what had happened and fell face first over Carol! This caused them all to laugh and howl even more. They laughed so much that when Michonne looked down, she noticed a wet spot on her pants between her legs. She pointed to it and they laughed even harder, falling to the floor. She looked at Maggie who was looking at a wet spot of her own! Michonne then told Maggie to use the downstairs bathroom while she stumbled to the stairs to use the bathroom up in Rick's room.

Rick. Michonne had been thinking of him more and more lately. Maybe it was the alcohol but the thought of being in his room next to his bed made her stomach flip and her lady parts hot. If only he was in the bed now, she'd jump his bone and ride him for sure! Ooh, where did that come from?! He was her best friend! But his body was her dream; those sexy bowed legs, his gorgeous forearms and that beautiful chest. And don't forget those 'to die for' blue eyes! God she wanted to be under him right now!

Michonne was gripping onto the railing for dear life, trying to hurriedly make it up the steps before she peed on herself. Rosita passed her crawling up the stairs on hands and knees to get to the hallway bathroom.

…...

Maggie and Rosita had rejoined the others after their bathroom break and they were laughing and teasing about Michonne still being in her "husband's" bathroom. They had been ribbing Michonne about Rick and Carol about Daryl throughout the night.

"She up there smellin' 'is dirty clothes 'cause she miss 'em so much," Tara teased. The women just cackled.

"She sniffin' 'is pill-low," Maggie giggled.

"'Is pillow and 'is pants," Carol added as she stretched out to lay better on the floor.

"His pillow, his p-pants and his sheets!" Sasha snorted, spitting out her P's and adjusting herself to lay her head more comfortably on Carol's back. The women were laughing so hard they all were crying.

"He pro'ly come home early cause he hungry. He wanna eat his boo!" Tara bellowed amidst the noise.

"You know dem can't stay apar'! I mean dey can't keep away. Ya'll know what I'm sayin'." Maggie cracked.

Just then the doorbell rang. The women cackled even more!

"Speak of the devil! This your MAN Michonne?" Tara yelled, laughing as she walked slowly to the door. She felt like the floor was tilted. Just as she opened it, Sasha yelled, "Michonne, your your hubby Riiick's home! Get outta his bed! Uh, no no. Don't get out, get INTO his b-bed!"

"Rick, can you let Mi (hic) chonne res' t'nigh. She DRUNK!" Carol yelled slurring, looking toward the door. Everybody let out a big laugh.

"Hey guys!" Tara yelled over their noise. They were laughing too loud to hear her the first time. "GUYS!" All the women were stunned to silence when they turned and saw Jesse standing in the foyer. "Uh, Jesse wants to uh know where Rick is?"

"Well don' tell 'er he's nex' door at Abe's!" Maggie whispered loud enough for everybody to hear. They all burst out laughing. "Did I say dat out loud?"

"Shhh," Carol spitted out looking at Maggie giggling.

"Uh, you need to to t-talk to Michonne," Sasha said, "but you can't, you can't 'cause she's still PEEING!" All the women cracked up laughing again.

Jesse gave a tense smile. "I'll talk to him another time," she said to no one in particular and walked out the door. As soon as the door shut she heard a huge burst of laughter, cackles and giggles.

Jesse walked down the porch steps trying to decide whether to go next door for Rick or not. She'd heard their comments about Rick being Michonne's husband. Rick kissed HER and fought and killed Pete for HER. He may have known Michonne longer but he did those things for HER! Without thinking any further, she knew she had to find Rick to keep him reminded of her.

…...

The guys were playing poker and just as sloshed as the girls. The only one not drunk was Carl. Rick allowed him his first beer and he told him to nurse it the whole night. Rick however, was having a difficult time concentrating on the game. The more he drank the more he thought about Michonne. He kept picturing her fighting walkers; in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the kids; laughing at some silly joke Carl told. Then his mind began picturing her in his bed, what she'd look like naked and his hands roaming all over her body. He wondered how her lips would feel and oh yea, that ass!

"Rick, are ya gonna play or what?" Glenn asked when he saw Rick just staring at his cards.

"Are ya seein' Michonne an' that mouth waterin' body o' hers on them cards Rick? Is she winkin' at ya with her big brown eyes?" Abraham asked, panting hard and batting his eyes at Rick. Daryl and Morgan began snickering so hard there were tears in their eyes. Glenn, Eugene and Carl just laughed out loud. Rick side eyed him and kept looking at his cards.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Carl went to answer it since no one else was comfortable getting up to answer it, not even Eugene.

"Dad, it's for you..." Carl announced.

Before he could say more, Abraham yelled, "Ohhh, it's the lil' wifie come to see her man. C'mon in Michonne! Good you here. He's been rubbin' these cards to death pretendin' they're you!"

Everyone was surprised to see Jesse Anderson walk through the door. Rick's eyes got bigger and then narrowed trying to focus on Jesse, wondering why she was there and wanted to see him. He stood up slowly, trying to walk without falling. He stumbled and Carl came to help him get to Jesse at the door.

"Hey, whas wong, uh wrong, Jesse?" Rick stammered, squinting at Jesse.

"Hey Rick! I, I was just checking on you," she said softly. "Um, you said you'd see me later and when you didn't show up I got worried!" Jesse said with a weak smile, looking at him coyly.

"I 'on 'member sayin' at but I'm f-fine." Rick grinned.

"Rick, you gon' finish this han' or what?" Glenn yelled.

"Uh, I gotta go…" Rick tried to point his finger to the poker table and turned to go.

Carl went to open the door for Jesse to leave but had to run to help his father walk back to the table. Jesse waited a few seconds before leaving. This was not what she hoped would happen.

…...

Rick had left Abraham's and stumbled going up the walkway to the steps of his home. He walked very slowly, snickering when it took two or three tries to lift his leg to get up one step. When he finally got up on the porch he looked up to see Michonne standing at the door. She was patting her pockets as if looking for something. Rick slowly walked to her and was standing next to her before she noticed him.

"Where you come from?" she startled, looking at him and giggling. "I can't find the key! We're locked out!" She said loudly, bursting out laughing and then putting her finger up to her mouth. "Shhh," she whispered with spit flying. She started giggling again.

Rick looked at her hand and noticed her holding the key. "Here it is!" He reached for the key. She yanked her hand back and tried to move back out of his range loudly bumping into the door. She shushed herself again. Rick kept reaching for the key and she kept jumping away, both laughing hysterically. She stumbled to the stairs and held the bannister tightly while trying to go down without falling. Rick, on the other hand, sat on the top step and went down sitting on each step. They laughed and shushed each other the whole way down, and upon reaching the bottom Michonne tried to run. Rick stood up running after her, both stumbling and tripping over their own feet.

After going in a circle in their front yard, Michonne went up the street on the sidewalk stomping like a drum major, laughing and holding up the keys. Rick was behind her reaching for them. Michonne stopped suddenly turning to him. He bumped into her and they cracked up laughing.

"Let's sing!" Michonne said, totally animated.

"O-okay," Rick hiccuped and snickered, keys forgotten.

"99 bottles o' beer on the wall, 99 bottles o' beer…" Michonne crooned out.

Rick put his arm over her shoulder and they both sang the beer song stumbling down the sidewalk. When they reached Jesse's they both stumbled off the sidewalk and fell in her yard, Michonne landing on top of Rick. They laughed til they cried, attempting to get up, but Michonne kept falling back on Rick. She finally just lay on top of him panting to catch her breath from the laughter and exertion. Rick felt her breasts moving up and down on top of his chest and slowly stopped laughing, looking into her eyes. They stared at one another, blue eyes looking into brown, and the mood changed from drunken mirth to sexual tension. Rick wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her as close as possible. Michonne cupped his face with one hand then slipped both hands behind his neck pulling his head to her. She bent her head down and they started kissing. It was sloppy at first. They even missed each other's mouth with Michonne kissing his chin and Rick kissing her nose. They finally got it right and began kissing like there was no tomorrow. They intertwined their tongues, tasting the alcohol while moaning and exploring each other's mouth.

"Rick..., Rick…, Rick is that you? What's going on here?!" Jesse said, coming out of her house and down the porch steps into her yard. She stopped, eyes bucked, mouth open when she saw Rick and Michonne on the ground kissing with Rick using one hand to squeeze her ass.

Both Rick and Michonne were startled and tried to quickly get up but fell back onto each other. Michonne rolled to her knees to get up but couldn't stop herself from falling to the other side. Rick's rolled to his knees finally standing.

"Yeah, it it's me! Hey Jesse!" Rick said, bending down and grabbing Michonne by the waist helping her get up. They were both giggling like caught children. Michonne quietly stepped behind Rick's back to hide.

"Uh, we were uh, looking for, uh… uh…" He snapped his fingers. "Uh…"

"The keys." Michonne whispered loud enough for Jesse to hear.

"The keys!" Rick repeated, both snickering.

"Dad! Michonne!" Carl yelled coming up from behind them. They both turned around, startled, trying to stay upright. Michonne once again quietly stepping behind Rick to hide.

"I told you to wait at Abraham's for me while I helped Glenn get home!"

"Michonne lost the keys!" Rick blurted out grinning, pointing behind him at Michonne.

"I did not!" Michonne replied popping her head out from behind Rick then popping it back.

"Come on you two, let's go home. The door was never locked anyway," Carl said. "Sorry for the noise Mrs. Anderson." He looked at Jesse.

Carl then went to his father and Michonne, took both their arms, one in each hand and slowly steered them toward their home. Rick and Michonne looked at each other, reached to hold the other's hand behind Carl's back and burst out laughing.

END


End file.
